la pluma y sakura
by janoku
Summary: unos extraños viajeros llegan a konoja pero no saben lo que les espera  lo se pesimo sumari es mi primer fic :


bueno **este es mi primer fic plizz no sean duros... bueno como sea aqui esta loca combinacion intentara sacarles interes **

**les agradeceria algunos consejos **

**(los personajes de naruto y de tsubasa chronicles pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y no a mi _)_  
**

(pensamientos)

**(jsdhaksdhkas...)**-hiners

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O -cambio de ecena

cap 1 infiltracion?

era un día aburrido para la kunoichi no tenia asignada ninguna misión y prácticamente todo el mundo estaba fuera asi que pensó en ir a las aguas termales

comenzó a caminar por las calles de konoja para llegar a su relajante destino ,era un día hermoso pero interrumpió un anbu que se apareció en frente de ella

(idiota me asusto )pensó ella

que sucede -dijo con tono cortante

Lo lamento Sakura san pero ay una señal de que alguien se infiltro en el sector norte y la hokage a ordenado que se una al grupo que revisara el área- dijo el enmascarado

Una invasión -pregunto preocupada

Lo mas probable es que no pero de todas maneras tenga cuidado- escuchar eso relajo a la kunoichi

esta bien me preparare y me uniré al grupo puedes retirarte-(por fin algo que Hacer) pensó la kunoichi de cabellos rosados

Entendido- dijo el enmascarado desapareciendo como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado

O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O-O

Mientras En el bosque del norte de konoja un portal se abría a varios metros de el suelo desde el cual salio despedido un grupo de viajeros

Hemos aterrizado en otro mundo – dice una especie de animalito con un tono de celebración

¡a esto le llamas aterrizar¿ es que acaso no puedes hacerlo mejor bollo blanco de mierda…. -dijo un samurai por el tortazo que se había dado

Princesa esta bien -dice un chico de cabello castaño

Si no te preocupes chaoran-Kun -responde una chica con el mismo color de cabello a pesar de estar colgada de un árbol por su vestido

Fiuu menos mal que este no es mi mundo -dice un rubio con un tono burlón mientras se bajaba de un árbol

Meko- dice de repente el animalito agrandando sus hojos asustando al samurai

¡HUAAA¡ ….. Maldito bollo blanco

Chaoran- Kun eso significa que -dice la princesa con felicidad sabiendo eso a lo que el castaño le devuelve una sonrisa

Puuu mokona asusto a kurorin dice el pequeño animalito hablando en tercera persona a lo que el samurai le respondió con una mirada asesina

Puuu una de las plumas esta muy cerca

Pues a por ella dice el samurai con un aire de confiansa que les subio el animo a todos

Hai -dicen todos los demás

y despues de que los miembros de ese extraño grupo que estaban en los arboles bajaron se adentraron en el espeso bosque

O_OO_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O-o-_o_o_oo_o

Mientras En la entrada al sector norte de konoja un grupo de Ninja se reunía en una planicie antes de internarse en el bosque

Recuerden esta misión es de reconocimiento si esto llegara a ser grave no actuéis asta que el grupo se aya reunido y se allan pedido refuerzos dijo un anbu con una capa negra

Hai dice Sakura junto con otros anbu al unísono

Menudo rollo -dice shikamaru mientras encendía un cigarrillo

¡Sepárense ¡

Y al decir eso todos se desvanecieron con un puff..

sakura comenso a andar de rama en rama junto a su compañero anbu

(algo esta mal siento como que algo me llama pero no sabria decir de donde ******(quisas son las aguas termales a las que no fuimos no**

**crees?)** callate **(bueno pero asegurate de llevarme a las aguas termales cuando este mierd..a de mision termine) **que grocera eres

**(soy tu ?como mas podria ser?)**

a ya que importa -dijo sakura con un aire humillado

esta todo bien pregunto el anbu

si no te preocupes dijo sakura con una gotita de sudor

segura? pregunto el anbu con tono burlon a lo que no resivio respuesta solo una snrisa claramente fingida

(mejor me callo) penso tragando saliva el anbu

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_=O_O_O_O_O_:

mientras shikamaru y otro anbu hiban de rama en rama

alto alguien se acerca dijo el anbu

a lo que chikamaru se detuvo

abia un chico de como unos 17 o 20 años recojiendo madera era alto y sus musculos se notaban llevava unos jeans negros unas botas de cuero y una armadura de samurai(az:que solo tenia una hombrera y la pechera)

(ay un tipo recojiendo madera ese simbolo nunca lo abia visto no es de ninguna aldea y esta vestido como un zamurai pero no trae arma mm.. esto no tiene buena pinta)penso el nara

el anbu le hiso una señas y shikamaru penso(jutsu de posesion de sombras)y una sombra comenso a asercarse lentamente al zamurai...

**y que les parecio**

**espero que no me odien xD**

**se que esta algo corto pero es para empesar**

**gracias por leerlo  
**


End file.
